


【珉佑】Jelly

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -696双插头文学-高速公路上的故事
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 2





	【珉佑】Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> “白天隐藏在入夜的灯，风躺进熟睡人的呼吸，芦苇是地底的云。你推窗望进来，瞳孔是距我最近的星。” ——《晚间9点30分》

01

高速公路上的故事总是狂野又不讲道理。

金珉奎把T恤的袖子卷到胳膊上，露出肌肉线条流畅的手臂，古铜的肤色在阳光下反射出漂亮的油光，覆盖在背上薄薄的布料随着汗水的渗出逐渐粘在皮肤上，染湿成不规则的汗印。

他擦擦额头上滴下来的汗珠，其实也不过是徒劳。抬头看看猛烈的太阳，用手掌遮住炙热的阳光也无法阻挡热量的散播，车内的温度更是因为空间的封闭变得更高。

“今天的货在哪。”把大卡车停在工厂规定的位置上，长腿一迈跨出车门，金珉奎扶着车窗向卸货的出口喊话，“赶紧搬到车上，门已经开了。”

趁着搬运工人们忙碌着把大箱小箱的货物堆砌在车厢里的空档，金珉奎走出车外，走进隔壁那家小小的便利店，其实也不过是仅有两台冰柜和一个货架的小空间，对于长途跋涉来到这里中途休息的卡车司机来说也足够了。

幸好现在科技发达了不少，看来是因为可以节省人力成本开支，上次来还是人工收银，到今天就变成了可以自助收款的机器。

金珉奎从冰柜里拿出两大罐冰水，又从没多少东西的货架上取下一盒香烟，凑了凑价格发现还没达到最低的折扣价，又顺手捞了盒不常吃的口香糖。

毕竟开车手上要握着方向盘，眼睛要谨慎看着前方的道路——即使是在高速上。想要找个人说说话也困难，极度无聊的时候只能靠嘴巴的咀嚼动作打发时间。

02

不过要是硬要说，也不是没有更好的方法。

金珉奎刚入行的时候还是老老实实地，就盯着面前无人的高速开着车，规矩到连音乐都不敢开，逐渐忍不住了就随便打开电台听听最近的新闻时事。

毕竟是从事体力行业的人，说到底这些都离他比较远，听个两三回就觉得厌烦，要听歌可是歌单都快要听腻了。金珉奎的朋友也只限于同行业的几个同事，聊开了之后才不好意思地告诉他不无聊的“秘诀”。

当然不是正常能想到的工作。

03

“算了…就当是赚点外快吧。”金珉奎其实没有不乐意，只是刚开始总会有点别扭，把自己的手机号码报到了色情电话服务中心的时候他是这么想的。

色情行业日益发达地今天，形形色色的工作无论大小都层出不穷，色情电话就是其中一个滋生的行业，不发达却尤其受长途卡车司机的欢迎。

长路漫漫，他们需要集中注意力，也需要找个人说点话，同时还能赚点外快补贴生活，这份工作可谓是一份美差。当然最为隐秘的理由大概是，男人更懂得如何让男人满足，也更明白对方想听到什么。

“你…你好？”对面传来的是有点稚嫩的嗓音，像是高中生的样子，怯生生的声音显然是第一次使用服务，“我…我…。”

“…哥哥。”金珉奎虽然是第一次接到单子，但还是努力调整了自己的状态打开了变声器，扶着方向盘的手指也紧了紧，对方听到的声音则变成了优美的女声，“哥哥，我的内裤都湿掉了，能不能帮人家脱一下嘛…”

金珉奎听着对面因为欲望攀升而变得断续的声音，摇摇头把自己的嗓音放得更软，说着更加露骨的骚话引诱着对方——即使是只有声音的交流。

“…啊…好舒服，嗯…！”通过变声器传到对方耳朵里的话变成了最强力的催情剂，让对面的小男孩很快就射出来第一次，喘着问能不能再来一次，金珉奎听到这句话更是恭敬不如从命，毕竟是按照时长算工资的，叫得更是起劲。

“哥哥的那根好大好粗…啊…再用力再激烈一点….！”初次接任务也没想到自己会对男孩子起生理反应，一边娇喘着一边想着如何处理逐渐起立的下身，“哥哥也太持久了…怎么还能硬起来啊…我都这样了…嗯…”

幸好车窗全部关上了，一声比一声绵软的喘叫都被完整地封锁在闷热的小空间里，又在椅子和窗玻璃上反射，喘着粗气假装缓不过气来的金珉奎脑子里只有一件事。

——能不能停下来撸管。

04

金珉奎甩甩头看看窗外，熟悉的送货路线今天也走到了百分之八十的地方就饿了，不一样的是脑海里的画面，平时是雪浓汤还是辣炒年糕，现在是看不清脸的白嫩小男孩在身下喘。

“草，搞未成年犯法的吧。”金珉奎咽咽口水，像是鄙视自己一样翻了个白眼，正想腾出一只手来拧开水壶灌口水平复一下燥热的身子，却又接到了新单子，只能停下动作接下电话。

“喂。”电话那头传来的低沉男声让金珉奎一下没能投入状态，愣神几秒的瞬间对方又在确认有没有打错，金珉奎歪歪头咬了下嘴唇，“嗯，没打错。”

“你平时是都服务男生吗。”耳朵里传入极富磁性的声音，冷静得让金珉奎这第二次接单的小白不知道该如何开口，拍拍脑瓜才想起来自己是要服务对方的，“啊…嗯，可是先生…”

“你也是男的吧？”全圆佑在那头发问，平时又精通电脑技术，在打通电话的瞬间就能听出来那边的声音明显是开了变声器，“我就问问，没有别的意思。”

“是…先生你这样我很尴尬的。”金珉奎感觉自己都要萎了，到底谁1谁0这个问题能不能先说清楚，这样耗下去怕不是马上就要到卸货地点了，还不如放弃这一单算了。

“关掉变声器吧，听着不舒服。”全圆佑解开裤子抽掉皮带丢在地上，清脆的声响也传进话筒里，想了想还是把想说的话说出来，“你做下面的行不行？”

“啊？”金珉奎伸手关掉变声器时一下没忍住，幸好反应快立马就闭嘴收住了，稳了稳方向盘继续顺着方向开着，又很不自然地咳了一声，“可是我没有做过…不太会。”

“你跟着我节奏就行。”金珉奎真的很紧张，在听到这句话之后更是在心里默念了三遍‘服务行业，服务行业’，才硬生生憋出一句话，“好的，那…”

“用嘴给我带套。”早该就不接这个单子，但是只能硬着头皮做下去了，那头真的还传来了撕掉塑料包装的声音。

“哥哥怎么就硬了呢…嗯…不要捅进去好不好…咳。”金珉奎大概是发现自己还有不为人知的天赋，手里的方向盘是跟潜意识走的，嘴里模仿着深喉时发出的声音，还很真实地咳了一声。

“宝贝嘴里好热。”全圆佑倒也一点都不害臊，张嘴就来的荤话加上低沉的嗓音，试问谁能顶住不一下就湿透，“把嘴拢起来些，上下滑动。”

“嗯…啊…好深好大啊…哥哥怎么…”金珉奎这下已经完全放下那无谓的自尊心了，嘴里模仿着片子里听到的声音，唾液分泌着发出诱人的啧啧声，像是真的完整吞进去对方巨大的硬物。

“宝贝第一次口交也好厉害啊…哥哥要被你吸出来了。”全圆佑仰着头，一手撑着床抓紧了薄薄的床单，另一只手覆盖在身下挺立的巨根上快速上下撸动，“嘴巴红红的真漂亮…。”

“不要说…咳…不要…嗯。”金珉奎看了看路边的牌子才发现不知不觉已经快要下高速了，可是这感觉才刚开始，只好刻意地在限速范围内放慢了车速，踩油门的脚也变得缓慢些，“哥哥，下面下面…也要摸摸…”

“喘得那么好听，那给我们宝贝奖励吧？”全圆佑咬着牙加快了手上的动作，脚趾蜷缩在一起，想象着对方该是多么美味可口，漂亮的腰肢在自己身上扭动着索求，“帮我口出来就给你…。”

“啊…不要嘛…下面真的好湿好痒的…”声音颤抖着，脸颊早已通红，捏着方向盘的手指节抠得泛白，不知道什么时候起立的下身顶在内裤里难受得已经开始冒水，甚至能感受到伸出来的液体染湿了些布料，胯间黏腻得很，“啊…都给我，都射在我嘴里，我想要嘛…嗯…？”

“靠。”简短的文字更能说明对方快要到达高潮的快感，惹得金珉奎更是在关紧车窗的车厢内喘得起劲，像是真的被插入了一样色情。

“啊…哥哥的好浓好热哦，我好喜欢…嗯…下次也要…”

“咳…咳。你是…卡车司机吗？”全圆佑抽了张纸巾擦掉刚才在对方娇喘里射了一手的精液，事后却又不想挂掉电话只能假装闲聊，“那个，刚刚听见转弯的提示音了…我不是故意听到的。”

“啊嗯，是的。”金珉奎挠挠头也跟着害羞，看着远处的卸货点慢慢开过去，“我快到卸货点了，或者…下次你还点我就好。”

“你在哪个城市，我在X城。”其实在听到金珉奎羞涩的声音时又硬了两分，也不知道为什么今天欲望这么大，“还有，我叫全圆佑。”

“金珉奎。”停下车来拔掉手机的充电线，伸手示意着卸货工人可以开始搬货物，自己走下车掏了掏口袋，抽出根烟又顺手拎出打火机，“我正好也到X城了。”

“见个面吧，我想你也湿了。”全圆佑握着自己再次变成紫红色的男根，试图把见面的责任推卸到对方身上，“房我开，套我带，0你做。”

05

金珉奎在听到全圆佑的话后陷入了冲击，还是凭借着本能把车钥匙扭了下来锁好了车，看着工人们卸着货物愣了愣神，从凉快的空调房里出来到了猛烈的太阳底下，皮肤还是凉凉的，头顶上开始冒着热气。

“酒店…啊这个。“金珉奎掏出手机搜了搜刚刚全圆佑说的酒店，发现也就离卸货点几百米，是个有点简陋的旅馆，平时司机们来这里临时住一晚上第二天接着开工的地方，不过说是睡一晚上也很暧昧，毕竟通常是一起喝酒度过的。

有些泛黄的外墙被雨水冲刷得有些残旧，质朴的窗框有些许锈迹斑斑，但也不影响房间的设施。金珉奎顺着路走到了门口，却想起来那人没有告知房间号码，只好撇撇嘴往门口杵着，看着屋檐下又些残旧的空鸟窝发呆，习惯性抽出根烟叼着。

“你好。”还没来得及掏出打火机，发呆还没进行几分钟就被不久前才听过的嗓音打断，斜眼看了看来者，跟自己差不多的一米八几大个子男孩看起来年纪相仿，“金珉奎是吗？”

点点头却像是被下蛊了，对方上挑的眼角像是深林里的狐狸，晶亮的黑眼珠直直地映着自己的倒影，逐渐下滑的目光只溜到喉结处就被全圆佑打断。

“快点，我还很硬。”全圆佑挑起嘴角，有些狡猾的眼神投射到金珉奎身上，又伸手捏了捏他裸露出来的上臂，带着些许暗示性的动作与字句都在试图掩盖着主人越发疯狂的欲望。

“那一会你会软吗？“金珉奎这才适应好暧昧的空气，顺着全圆佑的话试图调情，却被对方扯着裤腰带领进了旅馆门口，修长的手指顺着绳子绕圈，玩味地朝他舔舔嘴唇，下一秒却换了一副表情在前台开房。

真他妈期待一会上床他会是什么表情。

“别发呆了。”全圆佑把房卡塞进胸前的口袋里，金珉奎这才注意到他胸前的口袋里早已经放了别的东西，在放入房卡之后在薄薄的衬衣布料上显现出锯齿形的印子，显然全圆佑也注意到短暂停留在自己胸前的视线，“看什么，带了两个呢。”

“知道了，反正还不知道是谁用呢。”

“傲娇的妹妹，别说些屁话。”

——

稍微有些昏黄的灯光在此时此刻看着就像是在渲染气氛，半开的窗户随着晚风摇摇欲坠，晚霞散去没多久只留下半黑不亮的天空，却又离星辰与月亮爬上来的时间还有一段距离。

一进门就被压在门板上热烈索取亲吻的金珉奎头一次感受到什么是被压，原本肉粉色的唇瓣在啃咬下变成深粉，手指不知所措只能捏着全圆佑的衬衫领子临时找到支撑点，臀尖蹭着背后硬硬的木质磨着。

吻得动情时眯着眼睛，嘴里肆意掠夺着氧气的舌头像是不知足的水蛇一般，舔过犬牙又深入卷起来在上颚挠痒，两具身体越靠越近，直至金珉奎逐渐把重心从门后转移到全圆佑身上。

努力支起上身却被全圆佑按住后脑勺再次加深热吻，两个人的小腹靠在一起，圆扣和方扣的皮带不时磕在一起合奏着情欲的颂歌，上方交叠的四篇唇瓣滴落下混合的唾液，一滴又一滴沾湿金珉奎小巧可爱的下巴。

把手插进全圆佑的发丝里的瞬间被顺势翻过身，没稳住重心在跌落的前一秒被拉住衣领，另一只手稳稳当当地环在有结实肌肉的腹部上。

金珉奎看不见全圆佑，可是当视角换过来就完全不一样了。

流畅的脖颈皮肤是性感健康的棕色，在房间里稍微光亮的地方能清晰看到反射出光芒的汗水，耳后的发丝也是湿透的，甚至还能在对方喘息是看见皮肤下隐藏的淡青色血管，再往下看就是黏在宽广后背上的布料和手里的纤细腰肢。

“你要么把我放下要么让我站起来好吧。”金珉奎这不上不下的姿势难受得很，抬脚踹了踹后面的人，带着些肉的脸蛋在对方看不见的地方红透了。

“已经站起来了。”把怀里的人猛地摔在窄窄的单人床上，摸着床边才反应过来刚刚太着急给开成一人间了，金珉奎此时此刻紧张得根本没发现全圆佑一瞬间的尴尬。

深咖色的皮带被抽掉，单薄的上衣也顺着那人的动作脱了下来，伸了两下腿把裤子往下蹭到胯骨上，仅仅露出内裤的边缘却更像是等待着被剥开糖纸的巧克力。

好美，全圆佑咽了咽口水开始后悔刚才对他的粗暴，身下的人明明比自己要健壮，胸肌腹肌人鱼线一个不缺，可是脸颊那堆砌起来的红晕和举起来遮住眼睛的手臂却与之不符。

“好漂亮的妹妹…”全圆佑微微伏下身把金珉奎横着的手臂轻轻拎开，另一只手终于忍不住扶上那完美的胸乳，纤长的食指与中指夹住深棕色的乳尖往上提，又饶有兴致地看着可怜的那点从指尖滑落回弹。

金珉奎一只手腕被捏在对方手里，另一只手却提不起力气，本来也想着把全圆佑的衬衫扣子解开，结果却是松松地挂在那人的上臂上，胸前的果实正经历着从未体验过的感觉，起初的不适与别扭被时间渲染为渐生的快感，甚至还轻微挺起胸膛送到对方手里。

“原来那么喜欢呢。”全圆佑眯着细长的眼睛看着身下挺着身子试图贴近自己的金珉奎，鲜美多汁却又不自知的小狗甚至还从牙缝里挤出几丝呜咽。

终于被放过的左边乳头已经完全挺立，金珉奎抬了抬脖子首先映入眼帘的是左右完全不对称的双乳，没有被抚慰过的那边还是微微凹陷着发痒的状态。

正想开口的时候瞄到低下头的全圆佑把手探进自己的裤裆，毛茸茸的脑袋在眼前晃悠着，眨了下眼却被上头的快感突如其来冲昏了理智，“不，那里不要…太脏了。”

“不脏，珉奎是尤物呢。”全圆佑抬头看见金珉奎的眼眶随着自己的动作泛红，也不容小看的巨物撑在自己的口腔里逐渐变硬，抬手拧了两把隆起来的乳晕又一个深喉把那个物件吞得更深。

原来自己也不会太反感男人给自己口啊，金珉奎今天唯一明白的事情也许是这个。

“珉奎也太快了，果然是个0。“没办法否认，只能仰起头认命地享受着，浓浓的白灼满满地射进即将操透自己的人的口腔里，没能鼓起勇气抬头看也知道是何等的视觉冲击。

全圆佑跪在床上直起身随便把嘴里带着腥味的黏液吐在纸巾里，揉成一团丢在地上，这时金珉奎才看见对方比刚才更鼓的裤裆，把身子往下滑了点用手解开裤子，还没脱下来仿佛就能感受到略刺鼻的腥味。

“用嘴。”全圆佑抬了抬膝盖把自己也往前挪了挪，直至鼓起来的帐篷顶住金珉奎的鼻尖，抽出薄薄的套子让他用牙齿咬住顺势扯开锯齿边，露出乳白色的橡胶套子，润滑液在不规整的边缘挤出来滴在金珉奎嘴边，娇憨地抬起眼睛要发狠的样子在此时就像是在调情。

“我…我第一次，能不能…”已经知晓自己屁股的命运的金珉奎看着全圆佑拉下内裤，完全勃起的阴茎弹出来差些蹭到自己脸上，腥味瞬间加重一倍以上，“知道了，会爽的。”

“…是你爽又不是我，说不定下次我就插你了呢。”金珉奎自己在那里生闷气的时候，全圆佑已经捏着套子的前端给自己戴上了，“不是说要用嘴吗…？”

“下面的小嘴也成。”全圆佑又好笑又好气，知道现在脑子里一团糟的金珉奎完全想不了东西，肯定是自己又想多了，伸手扯掉挂在那人腿弯的内裤，摸索着找到尚未被开发的小口，引着他抱住自己一条大腿，让私密的那处完全展现在自己面前。

柔软的指腹揉开层叠的皱褶，指尖稍微进入一节就听到头顶传来几声闷哼，毕竟是第一次用后面，金珉奎只能感觉到强烈的不适和疼痛，干涩的后穴让全圆佑顿了顿根本无法继续把手指塞进去，早知道就留些刚才金珉奎射出来的东西做润滑了。

可现在这个尴尬的状况实在是不好继续，全圆佑倒也挺有耐心，钻到那人的胯下伸出舌头一点点舔着绷紧的穴口，湿润的唾液沾在细薄的肌肉上黏糊糊的，金珉奎却因为突如其来的刺激一下没抱住自己的腿，险些撞到全圆佑的头侧。

低沉又压抑的呻吟钻入全圆佑耳朵里，刚才还是僵硬的肌肉似乎放松了不少，花瓣正小幅度地张合着试探着吸入更多，全圆佑满意地把一根手指完全塞了进去，本来心里还在担心是否还是太过刺激的想法被金珉奎忽然有些变调的声音打碎。

“我们珉奎果然很厉害。”全圆佑真的是坏心的人，凑到小狗的脸颊旁看着他舒服又难受地皱着眉头，漂亮深邃的眉眼都染上了热汗与情欲，“很舒服对吧…。”

金珉奎现在只想咬碎眼前模糊看见的人，犬牙磨蹭着下唇像是真正的可爱小狗，自己以为是在生着气威胁对方的样子看起来其实就是一封意味明显的邀请函。

耐心快要被磨尽之前就着从避孕套包装袋里挤出来的几滴润滑液把食指也塞进去，里头的软肉缠山来的动向却跟金珉奎嘴里小声哼唧的不能和不要正好相反。

“能不能温柔一点…？”快要被手指玩射了，这句话怎么也说不出来，只能软着嗓子提着要求。伸手抚上旁边全圆佑也有些泛红的脸颊，整个人在身下手指模仿着性爱缓慢抽插的动作里化成一滩水——也许形容为加热软糖时融化的黏腻糖水更为合适，全圆佑这样想。

“温柔一点…如果能像刚才打电话时候那样叫，我会考虑。”全圆佑不是粗鲁的人，看着对方姣好的身材却只有欺负他、让他浑身都沾满自己的吻痕和精液的下流想法。

“那…哥哥…老公快插进来啊…唔——”喊哥哥不少见，第一次遇到还没插进去就喊老公的。全圆佑直接翻白眼把手指抽出来，把着忍了老半天的男根一下就硬生生塞进去一个头，说是足够湿润能够容纳整根的话是假的，确实还带着些首次开发的干涩。

“不是说…啊，说对我温柔些的吗…太，太坏了..。”金珉奎实在是不好受，硕大的龟头没有任何预警就捅进来，激得他猛地仰起头整个人往上蹭，喉咙是干涩的嗓子是低哑的，身子却是最甜美的。

温热的大手垫在金珉奎脖子后面把人缓慢拉向下，自己依旧跪在厚被上，随着这样的动作身下的硬物一寸一寸被容纳进去，比体温更炙热的深处逐渐变得柔软，喘着气努力放松着不断收缩的花穴，适应着不留情往里开发的柱体。

“…啊..圆佑啊…慢一些，那里…唔，啊…“那人巨大的紫红色物件前端微微翘起的弧度把甬道撑大，完全包容进去的时候正好蹭到敏感的那处，契合度像是做了几十次一样高。

仿佛计算好角度和力气冲着那点去的，前列腺被缓慢而强烈地顶弄着，全圆佑劲瘦的腰肢猛烈地发力前后抽动，咬着牙在深处研磨着可怜的软肉，偶尔兴起又把硬物抽出大半只剩下圆润的前端卡在里面，等到金珉奎因为情欲拱起腰有意识地收缩着花穴，趁着他不注意又全数塞进去看他因为猛烈的快感张大嘴的时候凑上去啃咬干裂的唇瓣。

“好紧啊妹妹…都接着吧。”全圆佑本来想要等到金珉奎射第二次才交代的，失算了，没想到这个磨人的尤物夹人的功夫如此了得，摸着因为快感拱起的后腰凹陷处，往下滑到股沟的位置从后面摸到两人交合的位置，花穴紧绷着包裹着自己的物件一点缝隙都没有。

转念一想却又不过瘾，全圆佑忍着快要射精的快感扯过已经一团糟的被子垫在金珉奎腰下，让他变成一个近似折叠起来的姿势，伸长手臂扶着他的后脑勺强迫着已经满脸口水眼泪的小狗往下看，“不要…太、太羞耻了..就都给我吧…”

全圆佑找到了新爱好，逗小狗。

“宝贝，一滴都不要流出来哦。”语气听起来是挺人畜无害的，那像是狐狸搬奸诈的嘴角却出卖了他，最终还是把金珉奎的脖子捏出来手指印，强制性让他睁大眼睛看着水乳交融的下身，一边隔着近乎零触感的橡胶膜感受着涌进深处炽热的白浊。

鼓起来的小腹诉说着这场性事的激烈，全圆佑没想到的是接下来身下人的动作。照惯例高潮过后的1不都是帮小0揉揉腰撸撸管，舒舒服服地缠绵亲吻就完了。金珉奎看着身上享受的人牙痒痒，直接把全圆佑的腰搂住摔在床上。

上一秒还埋在温柔乡的全圆佑的男根，下一秒就被连同灌满精液的套子抽离与床单亲密接触，这下真的把他整蒙了。

金珉奎毕竟是跑长途的，平时有事没事就爱在小区附近来个晨跑，体力自然是很不错的。即使刚才被口射了一次，又初尝前列腺高潮，但是肌肉不会说谎，支起身子还能给全圆佑一个过肩摔——也许是给他一场火热的性爱。

“你…”全圆佑被压住上背部不能很好的转身，扭过头的时候脖子处挤出两层肉，金珉奎看着那人凶狠的眼神用手指逗弄着那点软肉玩，嘴巴也跟着嘟起来怪可爱的。

俯下身摸到全圆佑射过一次还半软的性器把套子摘下来，拎在手里却没着急着打结扔掉，瞟了一眼还在自己身下试图挣脱的全圆佑，一个巴掌拍在全圆佑没几两肉的屁股上。

摸到那人的后穴用指腹揉开些，又从套子里沾了些精液涂在满是褶皱的花瓣上，模仿着方才全圆佑的动作毫无章法地就塞进去一整根手指。显然金珉奎的手指要比全圆佑的粗上一些，可这也正好合适对方更浪荡的性子。

“你不也很紧嘛，是吧？”这下被问的对象变成了全圆佑，骑在自己身上的那人笑着已经开始了抽动，和他自己不同的是完全湿润的速度。全圆佑也不是没有自己玩过后面，只是真枪实弹还是第一次。

很粗吧，已经开始认命放松的全圆佑抱紧了身下的被子，原先被反压的震惊一半转变为害怕，还有另一半意外地变成了期待。

装着全圆佑的浊液的套子被打了个结拉紧后丢在沾着金珉奎的东西的纸巾团隔壁。没能扭头看却清晰感受到花穴口抵上了一个更为炙热蓬勃的物件，还没来得及要他轻一点就被插进去大半根，粗壮的男根紧贴着滑嫩的内壁，收紧的瞬间似乎还能清晰感受到上面凸起的青筋。

“叫点好听的。”金珉奎把手塞进全圆佑小腹和被子间的缝隙，把人从床上转移到自己怀里，勉强能把头靠在自己颈窝寻找支撑点，却没想到因为这个动作把巨物滑到了最深处。

“…珉奎后面那么紧..前面也好粗好棒啊…嗯..啊…”

比金珉奎纤细的腰肢此时凹出来的弧度像是妩媚的舞娘，不安地蹭在对方身上扭动着，眼角一片绯红还隐约渗出些泪珠，从金珉奎的角度看能瞧见被浸得半湿的短睫毛和全圆佑胸前挺立的浅棕乳尖。

四条大腿靠在一起互相磨蹭，金珉奎温热的大手捂住全圆佑薄薄的小腹，腿慢慢带着他往前挪动，后入的体位让金珉奎粗壮的硬物在全圆佑的下腹部顶出一个微妙的弧度。

直到全圆佑整个人伏在床头，手指蜷缩在掌心撑在墙面上才停下来，金珉奎把着对方精致的下巴让全圆佑扭过头，对着粉嫩微张的唇瓣就啃上去，犬牙厮磨着有些掉皮的唇角，同时狠狠抽动埋在深处的男根。

“啊——好棒…哈、珉奎好热…舒服..”跟金珉奎不同，全圆佑更喜欢一开始就大力鞭挞的性事，而金珉奎青涩又不懂什么技巧，这点碰巧又撞在全圆佑的G点上。

“妈的，圆佑太适合被我操了。”身下被夹紧的快感让金珉奎头皮发麻，放开全圆佑被咬红的薄唇听着他无法控制而不断冒出来的荤话，受用得很又扶着他的腰加快了进出的速度。

全圆佑比金珉奎白瘦一些，微微成形的肌块是半软不硬的，摸着手感就像是上好的记忆枕头，惹得金珉奎捏着他的侧腰捏了又捏，剪短的指甲轻轻划过全圆佑的背部，在精致的尾椎骨上停下，稍微施力按下去就能听见小猫的娇喘。

“要到了…再用力啊…嗯——好棒…”全圆佑感觉到自己快要被操到高潮，伸手摸到金珉奎的手，不由分说地就扣住他的手指要他更粗鲁对待自己，屁股也很合时宜地往后蹭着对方的大腿根。

金珉奎往前移了些，完全把纤薄的小猫压在墙上，乳头也顶在上面变了形，一顶一顶的动作让本来就瘙痒的乳尖得到缓解，身下无尽的快感更是把人淹没。

“等等，我没带套，我射出去吧。”金珉奎临到最后一秒才反应过来，掐着自己的囊袋和根部就要猛地抽出去，拉着自己的那只手却把他往回扯，“珉奎…射在里面…没关系的..嗯..？”

理智断线的时候总是带着无尽的冲动袭来，绷紧的腰部肌肉得到许可更是加大了力度往里操弄，全圆佑被弄得一下一下往前撞，被扯过来接吻下唇吮吸得亮晶晶，被伸手拧住的乳头让胸部感受到不寻常的肿胀感。

“哥是不是涨奶了啊…为什么胸那么软？”金珉奎一边又快又狠的抽动梆硬的巨物，一边还不忘调侃此时毫无威信的哥哥。

“啊——珉奎的…太多了，要溢出来了…”正要缓慢抽出去扯纸巾给他做清理的金珉奎喘着气把人完全箍在怀里，亲吻着他通红的耳侧，“不要拔出去..珍贵的东西不要浪费..。”

说着全圆佑伸手探到身下沾了些从交合处流出来的粘液，把指尖的精液舔去，含在嘴里又贴上去和金珉奎激吻，口腔里的腥味是不言而喻的强烈。

还插在全圆佑后穴里的金珉奎的巨物软下来些，在亲吻的过程中又挺立起来，就着半硬的状态和大量的精液润滑又在里面抽动了几下，像是询问着是否能继续。

“还有一个套…可以吗？”

全圆佑终于没撑住倒在金珉奎身上，两个人扎进乱七八糟的床铺里，两具身体依偎在一起暧昧又深情，不知道的还以为是已经谈婚论嫁的小情侣。

“那我来吧。”全圆佑趁金珉奎还没开口的瞬间想要夺过主动权，“我才射了一次呢。”

“你放屁呢哥？刚才扭成水蛇了，你还是适合在下面。”金珉奎这时候脑子还是挺快的，毕竟全圆佑动情高潮的样子实在是太诱人，看多几遍也还是很美，说着又动了动下身，“你看我都硬了。”

“只有你硬了吗，你摸摸我的更硬。”

“说起来，客房服务能送套子吗？”


End file.
